


Ghosts in The Processor

by meowgatron



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sticky, Valve Fingering (Transformers), robot manpain, soundwave is there for like a second, that wasnt a tag before now but im glad it is now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowgatron/pseuds/meowgatron
Summary: what to do when you're nursing an eon long crush: probably not this
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime, Megatron/Orion Pax
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Ghosts in The Processor

Megatron shoulders past Soundwave, cutting him off in the middle of his report as he stomps off to his quarters. 

Really, its not the communications officer’s fault, its just been a long damned day. Megatron is sore in places he doesn’t want to mention. 

Another defeat at the hands of the Autobots. 

Megatron slams the barricade of his private wash racks shut. The Deceptions will never be defeated. rinse and repeat, so to speak.

Warm solvent sputters from the showerhead above, and Megatron feels some of his anger ebb with the flow. As he turns his face up to the spray, Megatron lets his mind wonder.

He thinks of Orion Pax. 

He remembers Orion's mouth, how he would smile up at Megatron, purely adoring. His hands would roam Megatron’s frame, taking in every dent and scrape, before he would- 

Megatron exvents, rolling his neck, feeling his struts pull stiffly. Orion would’ve...he would’ve chided Megatron for being too hasty. he always liked to take his time. 

Orion was sentimental. 

Maybe Megatron is, too. 

Small intimate memories cross his processor, stolen moments from a life he couldn’t possibly ever go back to. 

The gleam of the morning sun off Orion’s frame, how his mouth would twitch into a smile when Megatron would lean in for a kiss. the purr of his engine. the sweet words he would whisper, just for Megatron’s audials, spoken how he’d never heard them before, or since. 

I love you Megatronus, I'll always be yours." 

Just the memory of Orion’s naïve confessions is enough to send charge down his back struts, warm electricity pools low, and Megatron finds himself aching already for touch. 

Well, frag it, Orion Pax isn’t here. 

Megatron paws at his interface panels, savoring the feeling of burning metal before he slides it open. His Orion hasn’t been here in a long time, not as far as Megatron is concerned. This means patience is out the proverbial window. 

Megatron thumbs his anterior node, dreaming again of Orion’s servos, his strong, slender digits. Megatron slips two of his own digits inside his valve, gritting his denta at the stretch. 

Under-used sensors light up at the sudden contact, as Megatron curls his digits up to set them aflare. It’s been a while, too long since he’s had this sort of free time, and the pleasure of this clashes with the ache of his hastiness 

Mental images cross his processor, of Orion Pax, not Optimus Prime, never him, although his digits are bigger now, like Megatronus' were back then. 

Megatron’s jaw goes slack as he hits a particularly sweet spot, and he has to lean heavily on the wall as a shiver of charge rockets along his circuits, making his knees go a little weak. 

Orion Pax is a ghost. the memory of denta nipping at Megatron’s neck cables, of deft digits digging into his transformation seams. What he is now, the mech he's become, is Megatron’s enemy. 

Optimus prime is strong, regal. he’s everything Orion Pax is and never was. 

Megatron groans, red hot arousal and frustration bubbling around his spark. Megatron is a mech who hates dwelling on what he cant have. he had Orion Pax. They had each other. Now, Megatron is left with just memories. 

All pretense of taking this slow is forgotten as the anger of the day comes back in full force. When his thoughts turn to Optimus prime, that means he’s been thinking too damn much. Megatron drops to his knees, a little too roughly, as he rocks on his digits. He screws his optics shut, fragging himself hard and quick. 

If he and the prime ever-if Primus was ever so cruel- would he take Megatron like this? would he frag him slow, like they had before? how much of Orion Pax was left in Optimus Prime? 

Megatron’s...everything is racing, building to a head, he has to force himself to focus only on sensations. there’s no Optimus prime, no Orion Pax, just the ache in Megatron’s valve, his racing spark, and the splattering of solvent on his armor. 

When he overloads, finally, Megatron’s cables lock up, and he rides it out, milking every bit of sensation he can. 

Optics suddenly bleary, he rests back on his skid-plates, fans roaring as his overcharge begins to fade. 

Megatron tilts his helm back, resting his servo over his faceplates, and doesn’t think of Optimus Prime.

**Author's Note:**

> im a little nervous about posting this here so, tell me what you think! comments and kudos much appreciated! :^3c 
> 
> also, im @ dorkicon on tumblr, come hit me up!


End file.
